conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Equiterial Defence Force
'''Equiterial Defence Force '''or rather called '''EDF '''was an organisation created during an international secret meeting on 1950 in order to establish an effective international peacekeeping force . It was a government supported military force and also a department where magic technology was researched and produced. Operational Area Headquarter EDF headquarter was located at Axenda Island, located at the southeast of Midway Atoll. A large island similar to the size of Singapore, it was considered a large military facility for various of operations. A secondary headquarter was located at Hikonomi, Japan, a small prefecture located at the south of Tokyo. Forts/Bases Currently, about 40 forts were known around the world. Organisation History/Research History Establishment After the result of First World War, most world leaders were gathered in secret and seek Shirin help after learning the possible future incidents and the truth of magic, the call of a secret organisation in charge of abnormalities was green-lighted and the formation of ESAO or Equiterial Advance Security Order (EDF former name) was done after a month on 1930, a force similar to the future UNPF. The reason of secrecy was to avoid unnecessary global or national panic in future. They were unable to spread the secrets told by Shirin as they had swore that they will never betray the trust of Shirin. Researching Period 1 Research on magic technology was conducted after two months after the formation of ESAO. Funds, manpower and most requirements were funded by world governments. Within five months, the relation between human tech and abnormal tech were able to join as one technology, resulting in concept of human able to use magic. After researching until 1931, it was finally proved to be correct and development on human-power magic devices and machines had started. Within the date before Second World War, development on magic-powered vehicles were completed with a difference on original plan. The original plan was to create magic-powered engine similar to fuel engine but it end up in failure as concept on it were rather complicated. End up, the engine size were reduced as well as it power. Meanwhile, research on human abilities were finally completed with various of data that able to help in the development. The term of 'witch' and 'wizard' on magician were used starting from that time. The reduction of engine's power was settled with a smaller version of vehicles. Rather than mainly in usage of civilian, it was more used in military. The first aircraft produced was the Mitsubishi A5M that used Nakaru Model 1 Magic Engine, which was tested as success. The aircraft was in miniature form. User was required to make skin contact with the magic absorber plate in order to power up the engine. The aircraft was produced in large quantity as an equipments for ESAO's security force due to its good performance. At first, it was known as 'Magic Amplified Vehicle Unit' but later called as 'Air Striker Unit' when the introduction of Soviet BT tanks in miniature forms like Air Strikers, expect with tracks rather than magic amplified propeller, which called 'Land Striker Unit' by a test observer. The race of developments in Striker Units were started and supported by governments from the rest of world by the time the first success unit had produced. While development on Striker Units were in processing, data were gathered for large-size magic-engine. The first successful self-independent magic-engine was Nathan E38 Magic Engine, used in various of tanks produced by EADO. The main abilities of self-independent magic-engine was not to use users' magic, ability to set up magic field or shield, the ability to save fuel and the ability for long operational time. World War 2Category:Organizations Various factories, bases, labs and ports had been built in the various place, mostly Hikonomi, Japan as the prefecture was owned by Shora. After the beginning mark of Second World War, most ESAO buildings built in were prepared to abandon as the risk of Japan's possession was on as Japan government start to take over most factories for military usage. These abandon incidents lead to Nijihana Incident on 1940 which occurred in Nijihana Port as ESAO Japan Force was preparing to leave Japan and embark to America where safety of ESAO set by the president of USA (negotiated by Shirin) was better. During this time, development on Striker Units were still continue. By using A5M and BT Tank concepts and various aircrafts' blueprints, various Striker Units were produced and enter EADO military services. Until, the end of World War 2, the main service Air Strikers were A6M models, Bf-109 models, P-51 models and Spitfire models while the main service Land Strikers were M3 Sherman, Panzer models and various of Russian 'T' models. Meanwhile, tanks and ships were developed and the main service tanks throughout the World War 2 were Tizer I Heavy Tanks, M3E Shermin Assault Tanks and Type 95 Variantable Tanks with Type 95 tanks were the most successful. About 50 ships' plans had laid down but only 10 special military ships that was equipped with a special self-independent magic reactor that was like the self-independent magic-engine with another 15 normal military ships were built during prior of 1930 to 1939 due to lack of hidden ports and the difficulty to built. After the wartime, many ships based on recent warships were constructed with self-independent magic-engines. During this time, self-independent magic energy station was researched in order to replace old energy stations. Researching Period 2/Post-War After World War 2, the development phase was started back to full-scale and the appearance of Jet Striker which base on prototype jets were put to main topic rather than the rotary type Air Striker but the rotary Air Strikers were still developed and produced for auxiliary use. Finally after the success of Jet Strikers and they were went into production, production on most rotary Air Strikers were cancelled. Most leftover were still in use and finally officially phased out from service in 1970, when military equipments were revised. The name of ESAO later changed to EDF (Equiterial Defence Force) which was used until now. Modern After various of research programs on self-independent magic reactors, Air Strikers (Jet Strikers), Tank Strikers, tanks, aircrafts and ships were completed and set on full usage, EDF started to announce its existing on October 2015 during one of the UN general meeting, with pasts' evidences. With the acception of all nations, EDF begin official military activities and developments. List of warfare Nijihaka Incident After the beginning of World War 2, ESAO central command had issued orders of evacuation from dangerous territories, especially Japan and Germany territories. No serious engagements occurred during the total of 41 evacuations expect for Nijihaka Port and Kurfer Port, where equipments and informations were sent to USA first with people on the next queue. Unfortunately, Japan had issued order of taking over ports for military usage, with Nijihaka Port which owned private was targeted. With early warning, military force of ESAO was in tight defence position against any assault from Japanese army while covering the evacuation. The first wave of Japanese assault was made when military force start to open fire on breaching Japanese. The incident was the first time for ESAO Type 95 tanks to deploy after their first testing. With tight defence of ESAO, Japanese force retreat from battlefield. Shirin was worried about a more heavy assault made by Japanese force on the middle of the nearly-finish evacuation and the involvement of their navy. Immediately, Shoka had ES Akira magic aircraft carrier, ES Hafira magic heavy cruiser and ES Jihan magic destroyer to the scene to support the defence of EADO. True enough, second wave was begin with addition force of Japanese with IJN Fuso and Yamashiro battleships and several destroyers on the way to the port. Akira, Hafira and Jihan have heavy engagement with the Japanese navy force, sinking several destroyers and damaging Hyuga and Fuso. The navy force was forced to retreat after all aircrafts were shot down by Akira aircrafts, leading to the ground force retreat. Although the Japanese navy force suffers heavy casualties, Jihan suffered port hull damage due to a torpedo hit through her shield. After a few minutes, Jihan was sunk due to the continuous attacks by the Japanese dive bombers. In the end, the evacuation was success with medium casualties of military force, marking the first engagement with a country made by EADO.